Xenomorphs life choices
by rmnlegion
Summary: a young Praetorian finds hers the only one left in this new w she must decide if to take life, or to loss everything. she must find out if is it worth becoming a mother.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first time write a fanfiction. So I there is any spelling errors, I'll try to fix it the best way I can. Thank you Ec1aire for all the help and inspiration and spell checking. Well in joy my introduction chapter. Normal speak - _Thoughs -_ **Telepathicly**

* * *

Xenomorph Prime

Its been a usually quiet day on xenomorph prime. It is very surprising how much things have change in over a millennium. For our raise, we have evolved to the point were our mothers can now lay eggs that have what the humans call chestbusters without the requirements of the other term they have claimed facehuggers. The mother can still lay the facehuggers but its now more preferred laying the chestbusters, but it does take more time to lay them rather than facehuggers. If one was born the facehugger method, nothing happens it still the same, but if you were born as a chestbuster like myself, they are alot more intelligents than any breed from the facehugger method, and we can even transform into a human form but, the only thing is that i still have a second mouth inside my human mouth.I can also talk telepathicly to other species as well as well as read minds but only to an extent and only when I'm in my original form. In human form I can speak english.

My Mother, what the humans call her 6, told me all about how they experimented on her and her siblings and mother and how the Yautja hunted us for sport and treated like animals. That basturd Karl Bishop Weyland, with his second in command Charles Gould have experimented on my race for a long time. We have not seen humans for a millennium so I'm sure even they don't know about what we can do. As well as the Yautja, that hunt us for sport like some sort of a trophy. I wish one day my race can live without being used as tools of war or trophies. Since I'm a praetorian my birth queen has always said " young one, someday you will know the joy of being a mother " but I don't want to be a mother. I don't want to know the pain of losing my children to the Yautja or humanity. Someday I will ask how does she bare with the pain.

So now I'm on the surface of xenomorph prime look for food. Then I see a bright light and I blackout. I wake up in chains with a mouth muzzled. I look up and I see are two Yautja talking to each other. I don't bother trying to talk to them or reading there minds through telepathicly, all they think of me is a animal to hunt for sport. And even if I did, I don't understand the Yautja language. By the look how small this ship is and there only two of them, there doing this without there clan knowing. I'm guessing that there going to put me on a human planet to think I'm going to become a queen and start making a home so they can hung it and kill my children. I won't play there game.

Rim

So I just been drop by the Yautja on a planet. I do sense something near by that's not Yautja. This must be a human colony, never seen a human before. So now my guess is that the Yautja are going to wait a few hours till I become a queen and start making a home and children then start a hunt. Well they are going to think again. I'm going to one that's hunting them.

5 hours later

The Yautja touch down, one heading towards the colony. The other has gone to the cave just like I hoped. The cave is dark, so he won't see me coming even at my size. I use my tail with full force and impale him and slowly turn him around and the last thing he saw was my second mouth going through his skull and his green blood going all over myself. So I cleaned my self off with some water that was in the cave head out to find the other Yautja hunter. I'm walking towards the human colony then I hear loud sounds and out of nowhere, weird humans come out of no were. All I remember was being hit by something in the back of my head and I blackout.

Trailblazer - a Bougainville-class human ship

I wake-up feel weird and mad. I see that I'm in more chains and in a force field like cell around me. I see humans in white near me. They appear to be scanning me. But I still feel different from before. So then I see the force field go down and two men come through and then the force field goes up again. Let's see what they are going to say.

Karl Bishop Weyland Pov

So Charles how did the experimentation go with Project Eve? Well said Charles Gould, she different from and xenomorph we have opserved, even for a praetorian guard. I'm mean we have not captured a wild xenomorph in a millennium, all we have is eggs from dorment worlds. She is different from any. I did not ask for something I already know, I want to know if the experiment worked. Yeah yes sir Charles studered. The experiment was a success. When she turns into a matriarch, she will be able to turn into a queens mother and her skin has hard to a point to have a resistance to heat. And whatever other ability she has been double and will do so again when in her matriarch state and triple from that to queen mother finished Charles Gould. To think said Karl Bishop, after all a millennium of for finding dormant worlds, no one matriarch or praetorian guard was found. With in the millennium, we have gotten Bougainville-class ships the size of 1000 meters length, as well as built into the ships now magnetic acceleration cannon to fight against the hunters and we have mastered the technology to clone our selves for immortality and keep all of our memories from our previous clone. But Karl Bishop said, we have not found the xenomorph home world, matriarch or royal jelly to start project eva. Yes, I can't wait to have the ultimate bio weapon that when we sell the xenomorphs warriors to other organizations we can use eva to control all the xenomorph even at far away distances, we tell them to kill them if the don't pay up grinning Charles Gould. But when she turns into a queen, I want her having the mind control equipment with the electric collar, said Karl Bishop. If it even break out of the mind control, I want something to keep her in it place. We have lots of eggs on board. If she breaks free, she will have 1000 warriors that will come under her command. You mean 1, 236 eggs said Charles Gould. Yes said Karl Bishop, did get the DNA sample from the scientist? Yes said Charles Gould, do you want to examine it on the deck? Yes, I would love to examine it there, smiling Karl Bishop. And scientists, make she she is conformable. Don't want to break the merchandise said Charles Gould. Going to the force field wall and scanning there I'd badge and it goes down.

Xenomorph Pov

So they want to turn me into a weapon. Use me like my birth queen's mom. I will not change into a queen and even a queens mother for that mater. I got to find a way to excape. So I'm looking around the room. Two of the scientist just scaned there id badge and the force field goes down and walk out of the room. There only the one female scientist left, now is my chance, the human is read some notes right now. They said that my ability "double". Let's put it to the test. I reach out to her mind with mine, **your are under my control**. She just turn around and look like it work but I don't know how long I can do it so going to make this quick. **Release me from hear** , she went to the computer and all of my restraints have been deactivated. I turn to her and get close to her face and use my second mouth go through her head without getting her blood on her clothes. So I don't really have a choice right now but to change in my human form. So I change into a human form, in which this case for human standards I'm naked. So I take all her clothes and put them on cover my what humans call hair so they think I am her. I took her badge and went to the force field and scan the badge and it worked. I walk out of the lab and try to find out where to get out of here. So I came open s map of the ship, I see a ship bay so I'm going to grab a ship and try to fly a ship out. However, I never flue a ship before so this is going to be a challenge. So I'm head towards the bay and I pass by another lab, it looks like they took bother Yautja on board to examine them or to dissect them. I really do not care, I just want to go to the bay as fast as they can, and those scientists are going to come back there a set an alarm to look for me soon.

Karl Bishop Weyland Pov

So what you're saying Charles, is that you think she has more abilities than we know? Questioning him. I do said Charles. We have not seen a wild praetorian guard xenomorph in a millennium, evolution can happen in that time span. Then the whole ship shakes and the ship loses power. And in 5 min the ship come back online. I go to the com, Captain report what's happening? A rift hole has open and is trying to pull us in, said the captain. Well said Karl Bishop, get it fixed or you will be a new test subject of becoming a xenomorph. Yes sir, said the panic captain. Ok so this can't get any worse, said Karl Bishop. Com just start screaming from the scientist. Project Eve HAS EXCAPE, screaming the scientist. What Charles Gould screaming, how can you lose a 10 foot xenomorph. I don't know executive said the scientist but, out scientist we left here to watch her is dead and naked. Don't matter said Karl Bishop, I want her captured and back in here cage. Then I want answers on how, set the alarm.

Xenomorph Pov

I walking towards the bay and the whole shakes and the ship loses power. I start running to the bay, luckily I still use my speed in this form. I'm at the bay, power comes back on and I hear the alarm. That's my queue to leave. I see a scanner. I swipe mi I'd badge and the bay opens, I see a ship and I get in the ship. I go into the pilot chair and I see the button the brings up the ship door. I'm looking around on how to turn on the ship then I look up and I see a large hole in space. And it pulling everything in the bay into it including this ship. I'm looking around and press buttons to turn it on but, the ship got pulled out of the bay and ad I about to be going through the hole in space, I'm really having a bad week.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I just trying to have time to write is hard but doing the best I can. Thank you Ec1aire for help me. I have lots of things go on. I'm going to take my time and do my best effort to make this a good story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, send me a pm. To all thanks for the support. Now enjoy the story.

Normal speak - _Thoughs -_ **Telepathicly**

* * *

Chapter 2 New beginnings

Unknown

So I wake up in the ship I was in still off. I'm looking around still in this human form and in the scientist clothing still. I sense around the universe for if I'm close to my home world. But I sense nothing, no even eggs. I must be in a different galaxy, I'm the only and last of my kind. This is terrible. I'll never see my kind or birth mother ever again. I will never see my younger siblings, even if they have hive mind intelligents, there still family. I will never see my home world. The darkness of the ground. I won't even be able to talk to the queens mother. I never was able to my birth mother question. What'sit worth being a mother and have your children died, or worse get captured by Weyland-Yutani and experienced on? It looks like I'll never know.

I also sense something else in the blackness of deep space, something ancient and evil. It scars me. But right now I must focus on the present. I look around the ship and I open a locker and inside is some more casual clothing. I switch into those. A green shirt with a black jacket with a pair of jeans and found a pair of boots that fit. Then I thought my day won't get any worse, I look out the window and see a planet like station and I'm being pulled into it by its gravity. I grab the cockpit controls and see if I can turn it on, and fail. I look around quick and I see a excape pod. As I get in the pod, the ship crash and it's fallen into the city. I launch the pod and I see an explosion as my pod ejects from the ship and lands in a street.

Aria T'Loak Pov

Aria T'Loak, I have a report said Anto Korragan. This better be the information I about the ship crashing into My Omega Aria T'Loak said with rage. It is, said Anto Korragan. The ship is of unknown origin, but the design and details of the ship looks human. The will be crashing in the fumi district in 10 minutes. Good said Aria T'Loak. Bray send a team down to the fumi district. I want what ever technology on the ship before anyone else gets there hands on it. Yes Aria said Bray walking out of Aria T'Loak throne room of the Afterlife club. Anything else Anto, asking Aria. Yes an object got launch from the ship and crashed into the Gozu district about a moment ago. After Bray finish securing the ship, I want you to tell Bray to go to the crash site and find what crashed in the Goza district said Aria. Yes Aria, said Anto as he walks out of her room.

Xenomorph Pov

So I get out of the excape pod, I go to find out were I am. As I get out of the area of the crash, I see humans and I see aliens I have never seen before. And I see human that look like a vender speaking English and the alien that is tall and has some sort of mandibles, speaking a complete different language. What's the weird part is that humans understand him like if it was english. As the alien left the vender, I walk up to the vender. Excuse me sir, how did you speak to that... being? Well, said the vender, that's just the many functions of the omni tool. A what tool, I said. An omni tool, we're you born in a cave or something like that, the vender said laughingly. Well sorta, I said. The vender gave me a straight stare and said, I know everyone in this district. Never seen you before. I'm Ryan, what's your name. I thought to myself fuck I don't have a name, my birth mother always called me young one or child. Then thinking back to the Weyland ship they called me project eve. My name is Eve I said. It will have to do. Eve, said Ryan. So you catholic. What's that, I said. Nevermind Ryan said. Tell you what, Ryan said I'll give you an omni tool Eve. Really surprised me, what's the catch? No catch, Ryan said. Just think as to one human to an other. Right human to another I laughed a little.

For the next 15 min he shows me how to use the omni tool like for a translator and the index and codex so I can learn everything about this galaxy as much a possible. As soon as Ryan finished showing me everything he turned around and sees a alien in blue with 4 eyes. You need to leave now as he push me away. I walk away but behind a wall to hear the conversation. So do you have the protection money for this week, said the alien. No I don't need protection from scum like the Blue Suns, Ryan said. Well that's good, said the alien pulling out his weapon. It looks like I get to try out my new krogan caymore shotgun on a live target on less you change your mind about paying. No I don't pay to shitheads, Ryan said. I'm not going to let the only being that was nice to me die even if he's a human. I walk out behind the wall, leave him the fuck alone, I said. The alien and Ryan look at me. No Eve... Ryan could not finish. So said the alien, what can a teenage human girl with no fucken weapon can do to stop me. Why don't you come to my face and say it, I said. The alien laughs and sakes his head, humans ever so willing to die. He walk up to me and put his face very close to mine. What can a hu... he didn't finish a the last thing he saw was my mouth open and my second mouth coming out and chomping in his skull, his blood splaters on my face a little. My second mouth retracts back into my mouth and he falls backwords. I'm not human you shit head.

I look at Ryan. He look like he was in horror. I pick up the aliens weapon and what look like money. Ryan I said, he looked at me still with the same look. Here money for the omni tool you gave me, thank you for all your kindness. I got to go find a home here and figure out how to use this weapon. As I walk away, Ryan yelled, wait come back here. I walk back to him. Your not from here are you Eve, because no alien in existence can do what you did as he takes a cloth and wipes the blood from my face. I nod my head. I'm not going to ask what you are, but I help you find an apartment and teach you everything you need to know, as well as how to use that weapon, but promise me that you come to me every day and help this district out with the Blue Suns. I think about it, I do need to know everything I can about this galaxy as well as use a gun. Never shot one or held on before. It's a deal, I said. Ryan reaches out his hand. I look at him confused. This is called a handshake, people do it for trust one another. So I reach out my hand and grab his hand and we shake.

8 months later

It's been 8 months since I arrived. Ryan has been train me to use my krogan caymore shotgun and the M-6 Carnifex. As well as everything from human in this galaxy and the other alien races. For the past 6 months, I have going out in my original form and killing the Blue Suns to make this district more safe for everyone. Everyone now has been calling me the serpent. Ryan know it's me but has never seen me before, I try not to have him see me. I have learned as well from Weyland experiments I have some availabilitys form other classes of xenomorphs. I can make nods which only the drones can do and I climb was witch is the warriors and drones, I'm not as fast as them but its nice to climb up walls. For the moment there has be a plague in the district that's been killing every race but human and vorcha. I think I'm not getting sick because ether my human part or the fact that xenomorph don't get sick. I'm help the protect the medical clinic but I have not seen Ryan. He said he would try to find more victims with Daniel, Mordin assistant by the environment control system. I'm worried because the blue suns have been die and the blood pack has been muscling it's way into the district and that's were most of them are. I hope he comes back soon. The Doctor Mordin Solus, I have learned that he's not just a doctor. He has killed Blue Sun members that were attacking the clinic with no sweat and display there bodies for a warning for other attacks. He just as brutal as me, but he talks alot. I hope he finds a cure soon.

Ryan Shepard Pov

After meeting Zaheed and confirm that he join my crew to stop the collecters. Me, Miranda and Jacob head into the Afterlife club to find Aria so I find Mordin Solus and Archangel. I walk up to Aria room when I was about to get close to Aria, Don't get any closer she said as her guard pull out there weapons. Miranda and Jacob pulled there weapons out but so did the guards near them. Aria signals the guard to scan me. Hold still the guard said. If your trying to find weapons, you're not doing a very good job I said. Can't be too careful with dead specters. That could be anyone wereing that face. I feel like I'm going to get this alot I said to myself. I was told you're the person to talk to if I had any questions. The guard says to Aria They're clean. It depends on the question Aria said. Do you run Omega? Aria laugh and turned, I am Omega. As she turned back to me, but you need more everyone needs more she continued. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. Im the Boss, CEO, Queen if your feeling dramatic. Omega has no titled ruler but theres only one rule. She sat on the couch " Dont fuck with Aria". I like it I said, its simple to remember. Someone will remind you, if you forget. Then the guard said then I get to toss your ass out an airlock. Yeah good luck with that I said in my head. Aria then give me the signal to sit down so I sit down. So what I do for you, Aria said. I'm looking for Mordin Solus I said. Do you know were I can find him? The Salarian doctor Aria questioned. The last I heard he was helping the plague victims in the quarantine zone. I always like Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you. I was going to ask How does she know him we need to have him get started on ways to stop the collecters and help him save those victims if we can I said in my head. Where the quarantine zone I asked? If you really need to get there, there a shuttle that will take you to the quarantine zone. Good luck getting in thought. I'll ask her about Archangel later I thought to myself. Maybe I'll come back later, as I was getting up to my chair. You better watch out for the serpent in that district as well. I turned to her confused and sat back down. The serpent? Yes around 8 months ago a ship of unknown origin crash here in Omega, she said. Nothing like anything I was seen, but there was no bodies. We found a what appears to be a excape pod but whoever or whatever was in it was long gone. Then around 6 months ago the serpent appeared kill the Blue Suns in there territory. Making life easier for the civilians to live there. Why is I called the serpent I asked? Because it's fast and no one has gotten a good look at Aria said. Only this we know is that it's black, at least 10 feet tall, has a huge head and most of its victims have a hole in there head. But there not from a bullet. Thanks for the tip I said. I might come back to talk. And I might be here to listen Aria said. I walking out to the booth. _What should I do if I come across it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Ec1aire for all your kindness and help with this. Here the next long chapter.

Normal speak - _Thoughs -_ **Telepathicly**

* * *

Chapter 3 Wrath of the Serpent

Ryan Shepard Pov

As Ryan, Jacob and Miranda head to the district guard to Gozu district. Jacob starts, so commander do you have an idea on what this serpent is? I don't have a clue what Jacob, I said. But we should be fine since it only goes after the Blue Suns. But Commander, Miranda interjected, what if it is responsible of starting the plague? Then we are going to have to see why and end it, Ryan said. I hope its not said Ryan in his mind. The way Aria describe it, it seems more of a monster than an alien, but it is helping civilians so maybe it's not evil. What if it working for the Collectors. When we stopped, I see the turian guard arguing with a refugee.

I told you to get lost, lady! The guard yelled. The plague has the whole zone quarantine! Nobody gets in! I'm human, you ass! The refugee yelled back. Humans can't get the plague! Now let me get my stuff out before the looters get it! This affects every other race out there! The guard yelled. We're not taking any chances. Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course. I start to talk to the gurad. There's a salarian named Mordin Solus in the slums. I've got to get in there to find them. The Doctor? The guard questioned. The crazy bastard opened a clinic in the district a few months ago. The Blue Suns weren't too happy when he moved in. I hear Mordin's trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area is still locked down. Our orders are to wait for ethier the plague or the Blue Suns to kill everyone, then go in and clean up. Listen I said. You going to be stuck here till the quarantine ends. That can take weeks. What you really need is the problem solved right now. And that's where I do-solve problems. Let me in, and I'll get this district straightened out. You think you fix this, why not? The guard questioned. The quarantine is more to keep the infected in, anyway. I'll radio ahead, to tell them that your coming in. Wait the mad refugee yelled. You're stopping me but not them? You son of a bitch! The guard said, you don't have a grenade launcher, lady. Get lost. I walk up to Miranda and Jacob. Fortunately, humans are immune to the plague said Miranda. As we all head to the Gozu district.

As I walk in with holding my M-96 Mattock. Me, Miranda and Jacob walking in the hallway and see a barricade. Two turian guards crouch up and one of them said don't shot, there clear to come in. After walking around the barricade, we continue forward towards the door. Before we go through, the turian guard said, becarful in there. The Blue Suns and vorcha will shot anything that moves. Thanks for the heads up I said. We enter the room and see two Blue Suns human troops. They have nor seen us yet. Jacob, I whisper, when I snipe the guy on the left, you use your lift ability on the other guy and Miranda you will use your slam ability to finish him off. They both nodded and got ready. I switch to my M-92 Mantis. I get in range and turn on my armor piercing shots. I pull the trigger and see the bullet go straight through his shields and through his head seeing blood coming out of his head. Intruder the guy on the right, but he could not say anything when Jacob lifted him in the air and as he got high up, Miranda slammed him into the ground killing him on in packed. Nice job everyone I said as we look around the room, we see bodies burning. They leave there dead in the streets Jacob said. They burning bodies so they can prevent the plague from spreed, Miranda answered. Let's find Mordin and hopefully he found a cure I said. _No one should die like that._

We search around the room and found a bartarian looking very sick. I walk up to him. Human, he said. Should have guessed. Bad enough you infected us with this plague. Now you lack the decency to wait ontill I die to take all my possessions. Is there anything I can do to help you, I asked. Get away from me human, he demand as he pulled out a pistol. Your kind has done too much! Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult. I'm looking for Mordin Solus I asked. Human looking for the human sympathizer, he said. I hope the vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground. I hope you... I hope you... dammit. Dam you... _He's dieing, too many died have died. Not him_. Here, I said as I giving him medigel. This is not the cure to the plague, but it might help a bit. He started to stand and says, You... healed me? Why? You needed help, no one wants to die like that, I said. Thank you. Said the bartarian. What do you wish to know. Where is Mordin's clinic, I asked. Keep follow down the alley, he said. You will be see Blue Suns and vorcha on the way there though. Ok thanks, I said. I'll send someone from the clinic to pick you up. Thank you human, he said. Before I walked off I thought of one more question. Can you tell me about the serpent? The serpent, he questioned. It's been help us refugees from the Blue Sons. Everyone does notice that the corpses it leaves behind, the human corpses look like they died the most brutal way. Thanks for the info, I said. I hope to see you at the clinch soon. _Why does it hate humans_?

Eve Pov

I'm getting really mad. It's been a while since I seen Ryan. I'm been guarding the clinic with the other refugees. I feel like I need to inpale a person. If Ryan does not come back soon, I'm transforming in front of everyone and kill who ever is in my way. If anything happens to him... a refugee comes run into the clinic. The vorcha are attacking, the refugee yelled. I'll take care of this, but everyone else stay in the clinic and lock the door behind me, I said. I'll give the all clear when there all dead. Normal they would not let a teenage girl go into combat, but they a seen me in combat in this form, they trust me. As I walk out of the clinic, I see four vorcha coming. I'm going to get some answers. _This is going to be fun._

Ryan Shepard Pov

We have fought through the Blue Suns and had meet up with human thief that were stealing from people's home. I persuaded them to stop what there doing. As we continue toward the hallway, we start hearing gun fight. As we got closer, it stop and then we heard a huge slam. We turn the coner and see the clinic with Blue Suns bodies left out as display as well as what appears to be a teenage girl choking a vorcha. Around her are 3 dead vorcha, on her body I see a M -6 Carnifex on her leg, and a on her back... it's a Krogan caymore shotgun. How can she even hold the gun or even shot the dam thing without taking our her arm with the recoil. I then look a her and it look like see talking to him. I'm going to get closer to hear them. I'm more amazed that she is hold the vorcha by his throat with one hand. We're is he, you shit head, the girl said. _Look like she is looking for someone_. We're is Ryan, if you don't tell me, I'm going to break ever bone in your body starting with your arms, she yelled. _Well she is violent, I'll give her that but why is she looking for me?_ The vorcha then saw me and then point use his arm to point at me. She turned to me, her eyes were black as was her hair, she look like she was getting mad and turned back to him. That not Ryan you shit head, Ryan is a vender that went to the environment control systems and was looking for refugees to take to the clinic. _So there another Ryan, that does not surprise me. It's a popular choice for a name._ The vorcha laughed and said, we saw him. We not saying anything about him. She looked at him and just took out her pistol and shot him in the head. Fucken scavengers, she said as she put her pistol away.

She turned to me, Hi sorry for you to see that, I'm looking for someone, she said. As are we, Jacob said. Do you know were Doctor Mordin Solus is little girl, Miranda said. She does not have to be rude to her I said to myself. Three things, she said. One, bitch I'm not a little girl, she said bluntly. Two he's in the clinic behind the door only I can give the signal to then the other to open the door. Three why should I let you in? You could be working for the Blue Suns, why should I let you three in? I'm going to help Mordin with curing the plague and then he going to be coming with me, I said. She looked around the room see bodies burning. I'm letting you in, but if I see you even pull your gun out, I'm going to end you. She then pulled out her omni tool, open the door, I got people that need to talk to Mordin. The door opened and see refugees with guns a the entrance. There a bartarian that needs help, can you please send someone for help, I said. Buts there's Blue Suns thugs in that area the refugee said. We cleared the room out nothing should be in your way, I said. He nodded and ran. You killed all the Blue Suns in that area, the girl questioned. Yes, it's safe, I said. That's impressive, she said. As I look around as we go into the clinic, I see people in sick and dieing all around me. I got help Mordin find a cure. _No one should die like this._

We walk in with the girl following us into Mordin's office. Professor Mordin Solus, I asked. He walked up to me and scanned me. He started to talk. Don't recognize you from area. To well armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniforms. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them? Unlike, vorcha are a symptom, not the cause. The plague? Investigating a way to you as bio weapon? No. To many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientist. Hired guns, maybe? Looking... I interrupted him. Relax, Mordin. I'm Commander Ryan Shepard, I came here to help you out with the plague and after I need your help on a critical mission. Mission, he questioned. What mission? Who sent you? Ever heard of Cerberus, I said. Is it that the human terrorist group, the teenage girl said questioned. Miranda turned around and said, we are a human- survivalist group girl. We want humans to be bigger in the galactic comminty. By any means necessary like muder or assainations that I don't like Miranda, I said. Sounds like Weyland-Yutani to me, she muttered to herself. What are they, I questioned. Nobody you know, she said. Why ask aid for Salarian aid, Mordin questioned. I turn to Mordin and said, the collecters are kidnaping entire human colonies. We're going to find out why and stop them. Collectors, Mordin questioned. Intresting. Plague hitting the slums is engineered. Collectors are one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at environment control center. Vorcha guarding it. Going to send Eve to kill them why I stay here to protect clinic. I turned to the girl. So your name is Eve, I said. Yes it is. We will come with you to help you, I said. I don't want or need help from you, Eve said. _Why dI'd I do to her to hate us_?

Mordin give me the... she did not finish because a loud noise happened and lighting turned to red. What the hell was that, Jacob said. Mordin said, Vorcha have shut down environmental controls systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back before district suffocates. Eve, you will need back up. Eve sighed. Alright you can come with me, Eve said. Here, said Mordin giving the cure to me. Take cure and bonus of good faith, Eve will help. One more thing. Daniel, my assistant and Ryan a vender and his guard. Went into Vorcha territory. To find victims. Has not come back. Is _n't that the who Eve was try to find._ If I see them, I'll do what I can to help. I'll make sure they both come back alive Mordin, Eve said. Thank you, Mordin said. Told them not to go. But to smart and nice. Bright future. I hope.

Eve Pov

So do you need anything else, Mordin asked Sheperd. What do you know about the serpent, he questioned. I looked at him and before I could say anything, Mordin answered. Don't know. Questioned it on if it was the cause of plague. Did not start plague do to helping out refugees against the Blue Suns. _I glad I'm not being blamed for the plague._ Come on, I said to Shepard's group. The vorcha are not going to kill themselves. They left Mordin office. Before I did the same, I ask Mordin. Can you give me a shield Mordin? _I don't really need it, but everyone else haves one and it would look suspicious if I did not have one._ Yes, here as he about to give me a shield. Wait, why don't you have sheild if you been a guard this whole time. _Shit._ I'm about to make an excuse, then Mordin said, no time to ask. Here and go with Shepard. I nod and leave his office. We're did you go, Shepard asked. Nothing that you need to know now let's move.

We walk out of the clinic and get into cover and what they only see is five Vorcha. By I still have my senses in human form and I see two krogan behind the wall. Ok, Shepard started. Jacob I want you... _oh fuck this_. I start running out of cover. Wait, Shepard yelled. I ignore him. I charge at the vorcha with the flamethrower. _Even with the improvements from Weyland-Yutani, I still hate fire._ I pull out my shotgun and pull a shot a hole in his stomach. As I reload, the vorcha is about to shot me. Then Shepard shots a sniper round in his head. I reload and take my shotgun and switch it out with my pistol and get into cover. Both of Shepard companions do that weird biotic powers and lift the two vorcha. I shot one of the vorcha till he dies. The other one, was slammed into the ground by the human Jacob. The two krogan came out from the pillers. Shepard with his team are shot one of the krogan. The other krogan has his sights on me. He starts charging at me. I let him get close the move out of his path into a wall. He hits the wall hard and falls backwords, unconscious. I get close to him and bring my shotgun barrel to his face and pull the trigger. His head just explodes in blood all over the ground. Then another pyro vorcha coming towards me. I pull out my pistol and shot the tank on his back and in a few seconds he explodes. Shepard and his companies run over after they gunned down the other krogan and killed the two vorcha up the stairs.

Shepard Pov

I run over to Eve to see that she has killed the krogan. Why did you go off on your own like that, I said. You could have died. I don't need any help from anyone, especially from Cerberus, Eve said. You got to admit though, Jacob said, she did handle herself pretty well. Most civilians could take on a krogan in a one on one. _Not the point Jacob, point is that she should have stayed with us as a team._ Yes I do have to admit, you did well, I said. But stay close and listen to me so we can save everyone from the plague including your friend. She thinks for a moment. Alright, I'll play follow the leader, she said. But when we find Ryan and cure everyone, I'm done and never want to see you shit heads again, understand? Fine, let's keep moving forward. The four of us head up the stairs.

Eve Pov

I hate I have to follow someone. As long as I find Ryan I'll do fine. He is the only human I trust and respect. We go up the stairs. I hear Daniel voice, he's in trouble. I see beyond the walls him and two other being the are dangerous. Without a word to Shepard, I run and pull out my shotgun and run through the door seeing Bartarians are hurting him, but with no sign of Ryan. The Bartarian pulls out a shotgun. Look out, the bartarian said as he pulled out his shotgun. Shepard ran in with his companies. Don't move or we kill him, the bartarian said as he pulled out a pistol at Daniel. I'm about to shot them both. The Shepard started talking. I know you are scared. Of the Vorcha. Of the plague. But this isn't the man to blame. If he was speeding the virus, why would he come to vorcha territory? There immune. He's right, said the bartarian with the shotgun. It does not make any sense. If we release the prisoner, the bartarian with the pistol at Daniel, will you let us go? You have my word, Shepard said. Alright let him go, the bartarian as he put his pistol back. You got what you wanted human. Are we free to go? I was going to guess that Shepard was going to kill them, but he surprised me when he said we had a deal. Human nobility. I didn't know such a thing existed. _Neither did I._ When the bartarians walk out of the room, Daniel came up to up to us. Thank you for your help. I thought they were going to kill me. Before Shepard could say anything. Daniel, we're is Ryan, he was with you. Daniel started to talk. We were looking for vitus around the environmental controls systems, then the vorcha caught us. The vorcha was then asking us questions. What kind of questions, Shepard questioned. They were asking about the serpent, Daniel said. Ryan said to them is that if you let Daniel go, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the serpent. The vorcha agree to it and let me go. Why are the Vorcha looking for the serpent, Shepard questioned. _Ryan would not reveal anything about, why would he tell them on less..._ I get mad just thinking about it. If the vorcha kill him, I will kill every vorcha in this district. Shepard then told Daniel to go back to the clinic. We have to move, I said. Ryan is in trouble. Shepard nodded and we ran to the next room.

General Pov

The next room three vorcha was wait for us. Everyone went into cover. Shepard with his sniper shot one vorcha. Nice shot, Eve said. Miranda and Jacob took out the other vorcha. Eve started sprinting, pulling out her shotgun and shot the vorcha in the head exploding his head. Clear, I told them. We continue forward towards the environmental controls systems. So, Shepard started. What do know of the Serpent? _Shit, Eve thought._ Not much to say about her, Eve said. I'm guessing that she is doing. Wait, why are you calling the serpent a girl, Miranda asked. I don't know Miranda, I didn't know you were a girl ethier, Eve said laughingly. But Shepard, what would you do if you ever saw it? Well Shepard started, It depends if it doesn't attack first, then I'd try to talk to it. _Wow that surprising Eve thought. Usually it's shoot first ask questions later._ They continue ontil they reach the main entrance room. On the catwalks above, vorcha appeared with rocket launchers. We get into cover, Miranda, Jacob and Eve game Shepard covering fire as Shepard pulled out his sniper a killed them all. When they got near the entrance, Eve noticed a body near the entrance that she knew.

Eve Pov

RYAN, I yelled as I ran to his body! As I get near him, I see that he barely a live. Shepard, I yelled. I need your help, NOW! It's going to be ok Ryan, we will heal you up and you'll be sell stuff in no time. Don't worry, Ryan said softly. I told them nothing. He cough out blood. Shepard came with his companies. Don't worry Ryan, Shepard said. I'll give you medigel to heal you. No, Ryan said softly. I'm not going to make. You are going to make Ryan, you have to, I said as I started to cry. No, don't cry, Ryan said. This good for me. You just promise me that you will help everyone you can and try to believe to trusting people. I'll try but please don't die, I said crying my eyes out. You Shepard, Ryan said coughing. Yes, Shepard asked. You promise me the you will save everyone from the plague. Shepard look at him straight stare. I promise. Good, Ryan said. I can die in... he died with his eyes opened. I started crying my eyes out on his leg. _Why? First I will never get to see my family ever again and now I lose my closest and only friend in this galaxy._ Shepard takes his hand and close his eye lids. I'm sorry for your loss Eve Shepard said. He sounded like a good man, Jacob said. He was, I try to stop crying. I will keep my promise to you Ryan. Let's go. Everyone head to the door. Before I do, I notice next to him there was his bag. I opened it up see that he bought me more clothing. _Ryan thank you, for everything._

General Pov

They open the door. The vorcha squad leader ran and started talking. You no come here. We shutdown machine, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Collectors make us strong! What do the collecters want, Shepard asked as he pulled his weapon out. As did Miranda, Jacob and Eve. Collectors want plague, the vorcha said. Collectors want serpent for study! You work for doctor, turn machine on, put cure in air. We kill you first! We all get into the same cover. Shepard, Eve said. Yes, said Shepard. Two things I need to ask. Do you trust me? Shepard looks straight at me. Yes I trust you. Did you mean it when when you said the you won't shoot first if you see the serpent? Yeah, Shepard questioned. Why ask that? Your about to find out Eve said as she droped her weapons nextra to him. She gets out over cover and into thee middle section of the room. Vorcha, you want the serpent, she yelled. It will be the last thing you motherfuckers asked for! Her clothing and skin start falling off as my body gets bigger. Her tail appears as her head gets bigger. Mother of God, Shepard said. Her head started forming a crown like shape. Spikes appears on her back. _Hugh, I've got bigger, Eve thoughts. I must be 12 foot now._ She is done. She releases a massive hiss. After that she charges at the vorcha. Her tail inpale the vorcha that was talking. Then with her tail, throws the dead vorcha with such force towards the other vorcha, that he died on impact. The vorcha with the rocket launcher shot me two time and a lot of smoke engulfed around the area. The vorcha though I died. I then grab him with my claws and bit in his head with my second mouth. The two vorcha was on the balcony above Shepard and his companies. I spit my acid on one of the vorcha. He screaming in pain as his body melts to slag. The other was about to shot me with more rockets. **Kill yourself**. And then blow himself up with a rocket launcher.

Shepard Pov

I or anyone could not believe what we just saw in a few minutes. I look a Jacob and Miranda, Jacob looks just as surprised as me and Miranda looks more terrified than anything else. EDI voice then came on. Shepard, I scanned the room. The center control system is in a alcove in the center of the back wall. I then puled myself together and walk pass The serpent and put in the cure. She or the serpent looked in our direction, but had no eyes. Is that you Eve, I I heard a voice through my head. **Yes, this is the real me. I am telepathicly talking to all three of you. I can't speak english in my original form.** What are you, Jacob asked. **I will explain after everyone is safe. I will clear the right side of the system to turn on the fan. Shepard can you clean out the left side?** Yes, we will clear left, I said. I want questions answered after though, ok. Eve gave a nod and walk towards the right side. **Also do make sure my weapons next to my bag dont get stolen**. We took to the left side and out the door, Three Vorcha came out.

Eve Pov

As I walk towards the right side thinking. _Was it really the right decision to show them? What if they double cross me when it's over? No, I can't think about this right now, I can trust Ryan, then I will trust Shepard._ I head towards the right side and coming out of the door, four krogan came out with two vorcha with flamethrower. I made a loud roar and charged at them. I spit acid at the vorcha with the flamethrower and he melted to slag and his fuel tank was about to blow. I grab the fuel tank and through it at the other vorcha and he exploded. Now the four krogan were left. Three of them were shooting at me. One decided to charge at me. I grabbed him and impaled him with my tail. I used my tail to throw him into the other krogan and fell to the ground. The time one of the krogan got up, I took my claws and pulled out his head from his body. The other two krogan tried changing at me so I used my tail to knock them of the ledge. The door way was small so I walk on all four and went into the room and turned on the right fan. It looks like at the same time, Shepard turned his fan on. _This is going to be hard to explain. This is going to take a while._

* * *

 _Note if anyone wants to proof read or even be an editor you are welcome to pm me and ask. I am not really good when it comes to writing. Anyone want to be an editor?_


End file.
